femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Mindy Crenshaw (Drake
Mindy Crenshaw (Allison Scagliotti) is the villainess of "Honor Council", the Season 2 finale of Drake & Josh (airdate November 28, 2004). She was the long-time high school rival of Josh Nichols, having beaten him in every competitive event they were in together. She also served as his opponent in the honor council case against Josh's stepbrother Drake Parker, who stood accused of putting the car of teacher Ms. Hayfer into her classroom. But in actuality, Mindy had been behind the prank, having disassembled and rebuilt Ms. Hayfer's car inside her classroom, additionally planting Drake's jacket in the trunk to frame him. Mindy was able to present a compelling case against Drake, while pointing out inconsistencies in Josh's claims in Drake's innocence. But ultimately, Drake and Josh were given evidence to Mindy's guilt from their stepsister Megan in the form of Mindy's latest report card, which served as her reveal as the true mastermind behind the car prank. During the court trial, Mindy was put on the stand by Josh, who revealed that her report was straight A's--except for her class with Ms. Hayfer, which she had a B in. Josh went on to argue that Mindy was driven to take revenge against Ms. Hayfer, with an outraged Mindy confessing. The scorned Mindy then blasted Ms. Hayfer for giving her a B and boasted that she was perfect and better than everyone else. Mindy was then suspended from school and later placed in a mental clinic. Return & Redemption Mindy returned in episode 3.04, "Mindy's Back", stunning Drake and Josh with her appearance at the school science fair. Mindy initially appeared to be her same boastful and arrogant self as Josh's rival, stating that she planned to beat Josh in the fair as she usually did and demonstrating how easily she could outsmart Josh. Despite Josh's efforts, Mindy was once again able to beat Josh in the science fair, the two having both made magnets for their projects with Mindy's (despite being considerably smaller) proving more powerful. Later on, though, Mindy surprised Josh by picking him as her partner for a history project. Mindy went to Josh's house to work on the project, and was able to bond with Megan (who was initially displeased with Mindy's actions) over their mutual interest in harassing Josh. The meeting between Josh and Mindy initially went badly due to Mindy's condescending attitude with Josh, leading him to angrily confront her on her habit of wanting to one-up him and make him look dumb. It was then that Mindy revealed the truth about her harassment of Josh: she had a crush on Josh and actually believed him to be intelligent. Josh then revealed that he had also had feelings for Mindy, with the two agreeing to start dating. Two weeks later, however, Mindy became upset at learning that Josh didn't want to tell Drake about their relationship, eventually deciding to break up with Josh when he couldn't bring himself to do so. Afterwards, Josh finally told Drake and, with his help, apologized to Mindy and reconciled. Mindy spent the remainder of the series fully redeemed and as Josh's girlfriend, telling him she loved him in episode 4.04, "Mindy Loves Josh", and intentionally hindering her science fair project to allow Josh to win for once. Trivia *Allison Scagliotti also appeared on Zoey 101 as villainess Stacy and later appeared in 2018's Truly Outrageous as the evil Baroness. Alison also recurred on Warehouse 13, where her character briefly became a possessed villainess. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Schoolgirl Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal